Yuna Suzuki
Name: Yuna Suzuki Race: Red oni Gender: Female Height: 210 cm (6,88 ft) Disposition: Carefree, Friendly. Standard Clothing: White bikini with armor on her arms and leg Housing: The occasional inn, is currently traveling Ability: She is a trained swordswoman, More agile than other Oni. Ikoter also made a Fan fic with Yuna Backround story: Yuna used to have a normal life, a normal mother and a normal non existent father. Why is that normal? Thats because Yuna is a red oni. As it happens when males gets passed around at the drinking party. Yuna’s mother was a caravan guard. That often shipped trading goods to the mainland. The route was safe, as it never reached deep into the mainland and closer to Order controlled lands. But sometimes tragedy comes. It was a normal day of caravaning. Yuna as always sleeps on one of the wagons and her mother walking next to her. They have already arrived to the mainland. But this time it was different. The caravan leader got a huge sum of money to carry the items to the next town, which was even deeper into the mainland than what they usually go. Yuna's mother didn’t like it but kept her silence. Even these roads were considered “safe”. But today this was not the case. Suddenly a battle shout is heard. And many male voices joins in, a hundred human males running down a hill. Yuna's mother instantly knows this is the Order extremist group that has been terrorising mamono lately, but they shouldn’t be this close! Based on the recent news she heard, they were weeks on horseback away! Her mother screamed at Yuna to hide under the sheets. And hastily she did. Yuna layed there under the sheet, hearing iron colliding with each other, screams and grunts. Yuna could not do anything more than cower under the sheet shaking in fright. After what felt like an eternity the screams died down, then... Just silence… After minutes just making sure everything is calm she finally comes out of hiding. Hoping that her mother would be standing next to the cart like always, teasing her that it took her long enough to come out. But alas… She was not there. Yuna frantically looking around trying to find her mother, Yuna screams her name… But no answer. She can only see human males and the other caravans guard and staffs bodies. Yuna runs around looking at all the corpses for the one that is her mother. After a small time has passed she finally found her, but not the way she hoped. Laying down a bit further away from everyone else is a red skinned body, with spears protruding from her chest. Yuna screams her name and run to her. She shakes her, screams her name over and over. But her mother never woke up… No one finds her until a couple hours later. A young white furred Jinko is traveling, as a youngling she has been tasked to go find a teacher in the art of fighting and is heading to Zipangu. She had heard about a incubus master swordsman that takes disciples and immediately made way for this master, no one from her clan had ever been tought the way of a Zipangu warrior and she’s determined to be the first. As she is fantasizing about her soon to be teacher she suddenly arrives at a carnage. Bodies strewn everywhere. She wrinkles her nose and decides to hurry past this, until she hears something. She hears sobbing, someone is crying. The Jinko follows the crying until she finds a small red oni girl crying over a bigger red oni woman. Her body pierced with spears. The Jinko hurries to the little girls side and ask's the stupid question she later wants to hit herself for. “Little girl, are you okay?” The little girl stops sobbing and looks at the Jinko with pleading eyes and says “Please save mommy…” The little girls voice is raspy from crying to long. The Jinko without thinking grabbed the little red girl embraceing her. Saying “Its ok now…” over and over. The little girls cry could be heard for miles. * Part 2